The Seducing of The Point Man
by ThePointGirl
Summary: It all starts with texts in the warehouse.  Eames takes a challenge to seduce Arthur doing everything to win the man over.
1. Texting in the Warehouse

**Title:**The Seducing of The Point Man**  
**

**Author:** ThePointGirl

**Fandom:** Inception

**Pairing:** Arthur & Eames

**Warnings:** None really apart from that it is SLASH - eventually :-)

**Feedback:** Review or message. (Hint, hint. Thank you)

**Disclaimer:** **Chris Nolan owns ****Inception** along with the characters and the sets.

**Notes: **It's a fun little idea I had, I'll update if you lot like the idea :-)**  
**

_

* * *

Hello gorgeous :-) x_

Arthur looked up from his blackberry which had just vibrated with an alert that he had a text message from Eames. Given that the two men were in the same room Arthur thought about checking the message before he actually did. As he expected it was a pointless text.

He had gotten – what was the word? – Immune to Eames' sweet talking and pet names. He simply ignored the fact that whenever he was addressed by the Englishman it would be by: darling (Eames' favourite), pet or rather irritating sweetheart – eugh.

"What do you want Eames, you're across the room?" Arthur said looking at the brunette. Cobb - who was in conversation with Yusuf - looked up and gave him a funny look.

Arthur didn't receive a verbal answer he received a written one. This cause the desk at which Arthur was sitting emit a strange growling noise.

_Well I thought I would just make your blackberry vibrate. It makes a funny noise :-)_

Instead of ignoring the text he replied without looking at the screen with a simple: _Fine ¬_¬ _and carrying on with writing notes with his other hand. It annoyed him to hear that Eames had not let the equilibrium of the warehouse be.

_Multi-tasking, eh? Texting and writing? Quite good with both your hands Arthur?_

Arthur didn't know how to reply to that one. He looked at Eames; he felt Cobb's eyes on him.

Was the man psychic?

Arthur decided not to dwell on Cobb's mental abilities as he shrugged at Arthur and resumed conversation with Yusuf for the second time.

Arthur replied to Eames' text with: _Wouldn't you like to know Eames. Talent isn't always obvious. _Watching as Eames received the text he smirked at the boyish grin on the man's face.

Typical.

_Hmm. I've seen plenty of talent, darling I can assure you of that. None quite as hard to persuade as you._

Arthur, who was holding his phone, opened the message and read it. He couldn't help but grin at that one. If Eames thought this was him being hard to get, he was in for a long conversation_. _

_Sure you have Eames, I'm not hard to persuade: If you know how. _The last bit was a jib, a bit of humour on Eames' part.

_Oh really? Well my darling Point Man be prepared to be seduced :-) 3_

_

* * *

_

**To be continued….**

**If you like the idea... review it please. Thank you. xx  
**


	2. A Way to a Man's Heart is Chocolate

**Title: **The Seducing of the Point Man

**Chapter: **2

**Author:** ThePointGirl

**Fandom:** Inception

**Pairing:** Arthur & Eames (as you know)

**Disclaimer:** **Chris Nolan owns Inception** along with the characters and the sets.

* * *

A Way to a Man's Heart is Chocolate

* * *

Arthur sat with his iPod in, listening to ACDC Shoot to Thrill, when he heard a voice in the warehouse.

"Arthur? Are you here? Are you in yet?" It was Cobb's voice. Swivelling in his chair, he pulled out his earphones and smiled at Cobb. Who stood at the doorway looking healthy. The man grinned back, holding his arms out. Arthur got up, put his iPod on the table, walked across the room and Cobb hugged him.

"It's good to see you again" Arthur said and he man nodded.

"Did you have a nice holiday?" Cobb asked.

"Yeah, went to see the family. How are James and Phillipa?" Arthur asked as they broke apart. The two men sat down opposite each other.

"Didn't realise how much they had grown up. Phillipa is just like Mal, everything about her, right down to her smiles... James is already testing my limits" Cobb said with a laugh and Arthur was glad his friend was well and happy. "Can I see the background file?" he asked and Arthur handed it to him gladly. His blackberry vibrated in his pocket and Arthur glanced at the text message. It was Eames. _Going to be late darling, tell Cobb. X_

"Eames is going to be late" Arthur said aloud and Cobb nodded in a resigned way. The man nearly always was, what made today any different. Giving the file to Cobb he registered it felt a little heavier than usual. Cobb began speaking to him about the client at the clinic. But he stopped and frowned, a crease across his brow.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked leaning forward.

"What's that?" Cobb asked. Arthur's expression matched Cobb's, but in complete puzzlement. Cobb held something up to Arthur's eyes. It was a pink foiled chocolate heart, about the size of his palm. Arthur's eyes flicked to meet Cobb's and he recoiled in his seat.

"I didn't put that in there" he said defensively. Cobb handed it over to Arthur.

"Well you might as well have it. I don't eat chocolate" Cobb said with a smirk.

"How did-" he began but voices – yes voices plural – cut him short.

"Hello Cobb, my dear man how are you?"

Eames, and Yusuf and Saito and lastly Ariadne. They had all taken a break from the clinic and gone off to have some fun with family and friends. Eames went back to Mombasa and then on to Dubai. Yusuf did some work in Long Island. Saito travelled everywhere. Ariadne had spent time in the real city of Paris. Arthur had been seeing his parents, who were visiting Rome.

"What's that?" Ariadne mimicked Cobb's words exactly.

"It's- It's a chocolate heart"

"Aww, that's cute" Ariadne smiled and Arthur looked up at Eames who stood there. Innocent written over his soft features, then a smile broke into it and a wink. Arthur gulped, remembering something: _Well my darling point man, be prepared to be seduced x. _A smirk slid across his features.

"One chocolate heart won't change anything Mr Eames" he said, but pocketed the chocolate anyhow. That day was spent catching up with everyone, and having a laugh. He chatted with Saito about his visits all across the world and impressed Ariadne with his Italian.

"Oh don't be fooled Ariadne, it's just charm" as the girl smiled sweetly when he translated it. Eames' eyes flashed with something but Arthur couldn't read it, he felt the chocolate heart in his suit pocket and a small smile appeared on his face.

Afterwards Ariadne offered a coffee at the shop across from her rented flats. Arthur accepted the invitation. On walking out Eames brushed passed him with a clap on the shoulder and a 'see you tomorrow'. He replied and left with Ariadne. It was when the two of then sat at the high bar table, and Ariadne realised she had left her wallet back at her flat.

"I'll pay for you" I said politely.

"Arthur-"

"Ariadne" he mimicked her "It's a cup of coffee. Besides I haven't seen you in a while"

"Aw Arthur – some would think you had a crush" and Arthur chuckled. Have you eaten that chocolate yet?" and her smile hid meaning.

"No I haven't I-" Arthur stopped. As he pulled out his wallet, out came a pink foiled chocolate heart. "I thought it was in my-" Arthur pulled the other one out of his trouser pocket. He had a mental flash back. When Eames brushed past him, he must have slipped another one in his pocket. Like he did with Fischer and his passport. He laughed and handing one over to Ariadne when her fresh cup of coffee arrived.

The next day Arthur worked at the clinic with a client and came back to the warehouse for a lunch meet up. He was starving.

"Anybody in?" he asked loudly, and Yusuf's voice replied.

"Yes, hello Arthur come on up. Had a good day?" he flashed a grin at Yusuf as they came in eye line of each other.

"Yes, interesting. What are you making? Any food – curry perhaps?" he asked, his stomach churned.

"Ah no sorry Arthur. But there is something for you on your desk" Yusuf said, waving a hand over the warehouse. Arthur heaved a sigh and as he walked over to his desk he gaped. A steaming hot cup of his daily coffee sat on the edge of his desk, with that a pink foiled chocolate heart. Picking up the coffee, he opened the lid and breathed in caffeine at its best. Falling into the chair, he swung slightly.

"Happy Arthur. Eames did that for you. I didn't know he cared" Yusuf said swaying, a bottle in his hand.

"Nor did I" Arthur said softly. Then coughed. So Eames gave him a few chocolates, and made him a coffee, so what? He wasn't going to be bowled over by a few decadent treats.

Eames would have to try harder than that... as he walked back to his hotel Arthur went passed Thornton's and flushed at the site of a huge tray of pink foiled hearts in the window.

Back at his hotel room Arthur fell onto the bed and groaned loudly. He was tired. There was a knock on the door. Grumbling incessantly that if it were Cobb, he would think about throttling the man. He opened the door and a young lad stood, wearing a bell boy outfit.

"Sir, are you Mr Arthur?" he asked and Arthur nodded, not wanting to correct the boy about his name. "I have a delivery for you" and he held up a plush red cushion with gold trimmings, and seated in the middle was none other than...

A pink foiled chocolate heart.

He couldn't help but smile at all the effort Eames had gone though, even with the kid.

"Thank you" and he was about to tip the boy.

"Oh that's okay sir, a gentleman already gave me something" and he bid Arthur goodnight. When did kids have manners like that? Arthur shut the door and put the heart on the bed with the other two. Taking out his blackberry he selected Eames' name and it began to ring. It took about three rings before an English voice sounded on the other end.

"Hello, darling" he sounded as though he was on public transport, for the bustling going on around him.

"Am I going to find anymore pink foiled chocolate hearts anywhere?" he asked lightly, a laugh in his voice. How could he be annoyed?

"Urm no. I'm afraid Yusuf raided the rest of them. So – any change darling?"

"Sorry Eames, I'm not that easy to please. See you tomorrow, darling" he added. The conversation ended with what sounded like a disgruntled noise at the end of it. He could imagine Eames pouting...bad thought...

Arthur went to bed with a smile on his face. For once, somebody was making the effort to show they noticed him.

* * *

_Like the idea or not - chapter 3 will be up soon. xxx_


	3. A Way to a Man's Heart is Relaxation

**Title: **The Seducing of the Point Man

**Chapter: **3

**Author:**ThePointGirl

**Fandom:** Inception

**Pairing:**Arthur & Eames (as you know)

**Disclaimer:** **Chris Nolan owns Inception** along with the characters and the sets.

* * *

A Way to a Man's Heart is Relaxation

* * *

Arthur woke the next day with sharp pain in his shoulder blades and neck. He dressed slowly, the ache increasing. He must have slept in an awkward position last night. Eating breakfast at the hotel he brought his left hand up to rub at the dull ache that just refused to stop. He was asked whether he was okay by a waitress. His blackberry showed no new messages from the team. At the warehouse he put his jacket down and began to work. He didn't notice Cobb come behind him. His head snapped back in shock and he cursed, loudly.

"Shit! Ouch" he exclaimed, he felt a burning behind his eyes.

"Arthur are you alright?"

"You made me jump"

"I can see that. What's the matter with your neck?" Cobb asked looked concerned.

"Um – I slept funny I think. It hurts every time I moved suddenly" Arthur made a noise – like a whimper – but disguised it.

"You can take the day off – have a rest" Cobb said slowly.

"It's fine seriously" and he returned stubbornly to his work. He would rather be working then at the hotel doing nothing. He could cope. Besides, it was only a neck ache, it would go away eventually. Just needed patience – something he always said to Eames. He realised.

"Where's Eames?" he asked to no one in particular.

"He's with Saito, think they're at Browns" Ariadne commented, she was reading a book about Theory's of Contemporary Art and Religion. Arthur knew that that was posh hotel where Saito dined once in a while.

"Oh" Arthur said, when rubbing his neck once again he asked: "where's Yusuf?" and Ariadne pointed behind her in the smaller room which was Yusuf's mini lab. The said man came out and examined a bottle in his hand in the light. It looked like the same thing Arthur had seen him with the other day.

"Hello Arthur. Are you okay?" he asked as Arthur let out an uncomfortable noise.

"He slept funny, and so now he's got a neck ache" Cobb said simply. If Eames was here he would make a joke on how Cobb knew that.

"Oh do you want to try my version of an anti depressant – it will"

"No!" Arthur exclaimed. Feeling rude he added: "It's not that bad thanks, Yusuf. Thanks for the offer but there is no need" he didn't want to be a guinea pig for testing, not again anyhow.

"Oh well, if it gets worse, you know where I am eh" Yusuf then said something to himself and went back into the room.

Arthur got more and more annoyed at himself, because writing was becoming more difficult as the pain grew along his shoulder and his hand momentarily seized up. Slamming the pen on the table he ran a hand through his hair. The sun blared through the windows of the warehouse and Arthur thought about accepting Yusuf's offer of the anti depressant. The door opened and in waltzed Eames with Saito, laughing and generally looking content. Arthur noted that this had been the second time Eames had come in after himself.

"Mr Arthur, you have done a lot of work as usual. How are you?" Saito asked standing at his desk with a warm smile.

"I'm okay, thank you Saito. Yourself?"

"Ah me and Mr Eames have been discussing politics"

At that Arthur had to laugh.

"Eames and politics? Was this world domination by any chance?"

"Oh don't be judgemental darling" Eames sat on his desk with a smile. Saito laughed and was greeted and stolen by Cobb. "What's wrong?" Eames asked as Arthur picked up his pen, put it down because his hand was shaking.

"My neck and now arm hurts. I slept funny, it won't go away" he grumbled.

"Hey" Eames said softly and it went straight through him. Eames got off the desk and pushed the pen out of his reach. "Where abouts does it hurt?"

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked uselessly. He felt hot palms on his shoulders and he tensed up.

"Hey!" this was more accusing. "Calm down. Now, does this hurt?" and Arthur's eyes squinted as feeling spread through his back, he arched away.

"Yeah" he breathed.

"Right you've got a muscles stretched or twisted by your shoulder blades" Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"How do you know that?"

"Because darling, when I was at school I looked up every different injury you could get so as to skip classes" Eames said, and Arthur could feel the smirk. He liked the feel of Eames' warm palms on him. Felt... nice.

Eames began to slowly put pressure on the back of his neck, and massage between the muscle and bone. Arthur closed his eyes and hummed.

"How exactly did you do this?" Eames asked softly.

"Slefpt funny" Arthur blinked "Slept funny" he repaired the sentence. "Why are you doing this Eames?"

"So I don't have to be delegated work by Cobb" Eames replied, after a pause "because I don't like you all tense and angry. It's not a good sight on such a lovely face" and Arthur chuckled, the movement rippling through his body. "Now, lift your head up, slowly" and he did as he was instructed. Expecting pain he was surprised when he felt none. Eames' hands still carried on and he didn't want to get back to work now. His breathing was even, but it hitched when Eames ran a finger down his spine. He arched. No pain.

"Hurt darling?" and he shook his head. Then Eames' hands disappeared and Arthur made a noise. Then he heard the scraping of a chair and Eames sat down next to him taking his left hand in his palms. Any slight idea of working was eliminated from his head. He contemplated the theory he was dreaming because everyone else was doing their own thing. Not taking any notice of him and Eames.

"You need these hands" Eames said and the man snickered. Arthur rolled his eyes. Remembering what Eames had said in a text _Good with your hands Arthur?_

"I do, you don't" he replied and they locked eyes. Arthur got lost in the feeling. How the hell was Eames so good at this? It irritated him that the man was good at making him relax... how dare he? _Oh that's pathetic Arthur _a voice said _Your falling, falling. Stop it. Think of something else. You're not a teenage girl._

"Feel better now?" Eames whispered and Arthur nodded, a weak smile. Eames got up and pulled away slightly. That voice in his head crumbled and Arthur held on to his hand, and Eames smiled.

"Glad to be of assistance darling" Eames said and he brushed his thumb across Arthur's knuckles and let go. Arthur's arm fell onto his lap. No pain, no ache. Just the feel of Eames' touch on his arm. It made his skin tingle.

* * *

_I don't know, review if you like it so far xxx_


	4. A Way to a Man's Heart is Music

**Title: **The Seducing of the Point Man

**Chapter: **4

**Author: **ThePointGirl

**Fandom:** Inception

**Pairing: **Arthur & Eames (as you know)

**Disclaimer:** **Chris Nolan owns Inception** along with the characters and the sets. I don't know if Arthur is left or right handed (made him left), or when his birthday is so I made it up. Don't know his age either so I made him 28 because JGL is 29 – so he's a year younger. Everyone happy with 6th of August?

* * *

A Way to a Man's Heart is Music

* * *

Arthur woke up and lay there for a few seconds. Then he remembered it was his birthday today. He was 28 years old. Bloody hell he was growing up. Checking his blackberry he had no messages. Then again, he wasn't sure he told anyone his birthday. Ah well. It's only a day, it's not like he wanted a big celebration. That's for kids. He's 28, why should he celebrate, really? He got dressed, wearing cream slacks, his brogues and a white shirt with a tie and blazer. He passed reception and asked for a room check while he was out. When he walked into the warehouse's first set of doors he walked straight into Ariadne who jumped.

"Hi! Urm Cobb wants you. He's at Cafe Delice over on Elmwood Street" she said and then rushed off. He shook his head. He sometimes wondered about that girl. He turned around and walked out of the warehouse and across to the Cafe. Cobb was sitting at one of the check tables looking quite 007 like.

"Hey Dom. What's going on, where is everyone?" he asked and the man looked at him for a minute.

"Ah doing various things. But Arthur I wanted to have a drink with you, have you had breakfast yet?" he asked and Arthur shook his head, looking at his watch he realised he had slept in quite late.

"Good, nor have I" Cobb said and Arthur felt something odd. Not real about the situation. He put a hand in his slacks and ran a nail crescent over the dips in his loaded die.

"You're not dreaming "Cobb said calmly as he was looking through the menu "I'm offended Arthur, you think my spending time with you can't be real?" it wasn't really a question.

"I'm just used to working, I guess. Thanks Cobb" and the man gave him a look "Dom" he corrected himself. The sun glared over the city and the two of them chatted and joked about people, the team and events in the news.

"How old are you Dom?" he asked, out of the blue. Cobb looked at him, eyes searched him.

"Older than you" was the answer he was given. Arthur rolled.

"Well that's obvious" he joked and Cobb nodded, mouth hitched.

"Thank you Arthur" he replied and Cobb hit him lightly with the wine list. Arthur had ordered the salmon and scrambled egg. Cobb raised his eyebrows and smirked. After breakfast they walked lazily along the streets, not really heading anywhere.

"You should come and visit James and Phillipa sometime" Cobb said, hands in pockets. Arthur nodded eagerly. After hearing Cobb talk about them, he really wanted to see what they were like. Then Cobb stopped suddenly. "Oh I've left my cell in the warehouse, could you go and grab it for me?" and Arthur obliged, after all Cobb had paid for his breakfast. He whistled, not caring that no one knew it was his birthday. He opened the door...well tried to.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Arthur?" came Yusuf's voice. There was a pause and the door opened.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARHTUR!" sang a quartet of people.

"What the-?" he began.

"Yeah, happy birthday Arthur" Cobb appeared at his side waving his cell. On the desks scattered about there were bottles and glasses. Arthur walked over to them.

"How did you know?"

"You aren't that hard to find Arthur" Ariadne said and hugged him.

"Well at least you don't know how old I am" Arthur said looking down at the girl.

"You're 28" she said with a smug look, he playfully pushed her off him and the team laughed.

"Oh well" Arthur said and he was given a glass of champagne, music began to play. Eames came over to him and put an arm around him.

"Happy birthday darling" he whispered, voice ghosting over his ear. He was then distracted by Saito as he handed him an envelope. He thanked him and opened it. His eyes went wide.

"Ur Saito, this is more than you gave me for your job" he said, his voice wavering.

"Told you he would complain" Cobb said.

"I'm not complaining! Thank you Saito – "he received a half hug. Eames had let go of him, but still stood by his side. Ariadne held out a small box. Arthur opened it and grinned. It was a mini makeshift chess set.

"Did you make this?" and she nodded.

"So you can remember me. Besides you taught me how to win" and he kissed his lightly on the cheek in thanks. Yusuf grinned eagerly at him.

"If you're sane Arthur, you should be worried" Eames joked and Yusuf rolled his eyes. In opening Yusuf's present he found a bottle of his own concoction of 'truth serum'. So that's what he was making. And entry passes to a Chanel headquarters in Paris. Ariadne gave puppy dog eyes, saying she should come with him.

"Cheers Yusuf. Not that I need any more suits" he exclaimed and Cobb smiled at him.

"Well, mine isn't that exciting" Cobb said, but Arthur didn't really care. It was the fact that they had taken their time to do something for him… Arthur opened the envelope, inside was a card and tickets to Paris. He grinned at Cobb. He read the card. It said:

_Dear Arthur, _

_You have been a wonderful friend who has stuck by me through the best and worst times. I shouldn't need to say it but, thank you. I appreciate it. I might not always say it, but you are my right hand man. Every time you join on a job and give me support, you have helped immensely._

_Have fun in Paris._

_Dom._

He hugged Cobb and said: Thank you. When they broke apart Arthur turned to Eames who hand his hands in his pockets. The man managed to look out of place yet comfortable in any environment. It made Arthur swell with content.

"I forgot to buy you something, pet, sorry" he said and at first Arthur believed him. From behind the desk Eames picked something up. Arthur looked at the others in puzzlement. He could hear the soft plucking of guitar strings.

His eyes widened in disbelief. As Eames turned around Arthur gaped. He was holding a cream and chestnut coloured acoustic guitar.

"Eames" he said in astonishment.

"I remember age ago, you talking about music and on your iPod you have so much guitar music. I asked you why, out of interest. And you said your guitar was stolen at uni?" Eames said and he held it out. Arthur took it, feeling the weight under his grip. The team had fallen quiet. On the neck of the guitar was an inscription. _To my darling Point Man, don't lose this one._ "Oh the man in the shop gave me a very funny look for that" Eames said.

"Eames, thank you. I didn't think you'd remember something like that"

"Hey, Arthur when you're giving me orders, yes, I completely shut off, but when you are acting human, I listen" Eames said smiling. Arthur felt a burning sensation rise from his chest. He hadn't cried since he was 10 and was not going to now. At university he had left his guitar against the chair for a brief moment in time when he left his room, he came back to find it gone. That guitar was his release, his way of outpouring his emotions. Since then he was awkward in how he expressed himself. He missed the soft feel of his guitar, and the way it fit his hand. He gave Eames a hug, holding the bottom of the neck of the guitar in one hand, and Eames in the other. As they broke apart Arthur was asked to play something.

"Go on Arthur, I want to see my present in action" Eames said and Arthur sat down on the chair. He hadn't played in years, he couldn't think of a song that would reflect his feelings. All the gifts were brilliant and thoughtful, but this one touched a place where no one had ever looked before. Arthur took one look at Eames and began to play, singing:

_This time I really need to do things right  
Shivers that you give me, keep me freezing all night  
you make me, shut up oooh yeah_

_I can't believe it I'm not myself  
certainly I'm thinking about no one else  
you make me, shut up_

_I really, I really need to know  
Or else you gotta let me go  
Oooh

* * *

_

_With credits to Maroon 5 for – Stutter :-) Thanks everyone. _


	5. A Way to a Man's Heart is his Stomach?

**Title: **The Seducing of the Point Man

**Chapter: **5

**Author: **ThePointGirl

**Fandom:** Inception

**Pairing: **Arthur & Eames (as you know)

**Disclaimer:** **Chris Nolan owns Inception** along with the characters and the sets. I don't know if Arthur is left or right handed (made him left), or when his birthday is so I made it up. Don't know his age either so I made him 28 because JGL is 29 – so he's a year younger. Everyone happy with 6th of August?

* * *

A Way to a Man's Heart is through his Stomach

* * *

"Arthur? Do you want to come to dinner with me?" Eames asked and Arthur looked up from the reception at his hotel. He was sitting in the chair, waiting for his room to be cleaned, fiddling with his blackberry. Eames had come through the swivel doors and stood an open invitation.

"Just you or-?" Arthur asked, already knowing the response.

"Oh so you'd rather Cobb with us? So you prefer him over me? I see!" Eames said walking toward him until he stood next to his chair. Arthur smirked.

"Are you paying?" Arthur asked innocently.

"Yes. Arthur!" Eames stressed his name and Arthur stood up. Stalling Eames who was looking persistent and adamant.

"Sure" he said and the British man broke into a smile.

"You take your time! Come on then" Eames said and Arthur pocketed his blackberry and walked out of the hotel with Eames by his side. They walked along the streets, the lights dim and the chatter low. Arthur didn't mind that his arm brushed against Eames, or that he couldn't keep himself from glancing at him. This was stupid. He was the challenger. He can't give in that easy. It was a game. But Arthur knew that Eames was winning him over with every look, every touch, and every gesture. They stopped outside an Italian restaurant. A waiter at the outside desk looked up and smiled.

"Good evening Mr Eames. I have your reservation" the waiter said and turned on his heel, making sure they followed him. Arthur opened his mouth.

"Eames, you knew I would accept?" he whispered.

"Well a table is a table. I was going to have dinner here, whether you joined me or not, darling" Eames said lowly. They sat at the table which was crisp check white and red, the chairs oak spindle chairs. Arthur looked through the menu and picked out a dish he hadn't had for years. When the waiter came back they ordered their dishes and a bottle of beer for both.

"Thank you Eames" Arthur said with a small smile.

"Think nothing of it"

"I mean about the guitar, the massage, even the chocolates. And this" Arthur said and when his eyes rested on Eames, the man was smiling But it wasn't smug.

"Arthur you are very hard to seduce"

"I'm not saying you've done it. I'm just merely saying thank you" Arthur said, hiding the smirk that was itching to appear. Eames laughed.

"Oh Cobb was right" he said and Arthur looked puzzled.

"You don't give anything away unless you have to" Eames said and Arthur made a note to talk to Dominic Cobb. Their drinks arrived and Arthur took a gulp of his beer, not realising how thirsty he was. For all the time he had known Eames he thought of him as obnoxious, childish, nuts and annoying. But he hadn't seen Eames like this. He liked this Eames. This Eames was caring, attractive, sweet and loving. _What the hell? _Had he just called Eames attractive? He looked over his glass of beer at the man. Doe like eyes stared back at him. He gulped and looked away, pouring another glass. Distraction. Eames shifted in his seat and their knees brushed.

"Oh sorry pet" he said and Arthur smiled meekly. What the hell? "Arthur..." Eames said his name like honey, dripping off his tongue. "You know I'm not just doing this because you challenged me, right?" Eames clasped his hands in front of him, tanned skin against pure white cloth. Arthur kept silent. "I like doing it. But, I'm still feeling that I'm not getting anywhere" Eames carried on, Arthur sighed.

"I said I'm easy to seduce if you know how" Arthur said, controlling his voice to a steady tone.

"Well, I might give up-"

"No" he said quickly, but was blocked but the waiter's arm, bringing their selected dishes. He had a lasagne with pepper and coriander. Eames had the tagliatelle. Arthur took a spoonful of lasagne but his spoon hovered before his mouth, because he watched Eames. Eames twirled some pasta on his fork, held it up, but a straggling piece of pasta hung off the fork. That happens all the time. Eames put the fork in his mouth and sucked up the little bit of pasta. Arthur put the lasagne in his mouth, to give him something else to think about. Not that he was thinking about anything in particular... of course not. There was brief conversation in between mouthfuls. And if it was possible the lights dimmed even more, the candles the only source of light. Once they were finished, the plates cleared Eames smiled at him.

"Having a good time?" he asked.

"Of course I am" Arthur replied truthfully. Then Eames took out his blackberry and rolled his eyes at the screen.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, Yusuf sent me a recipe I wanted yesterday" Eames sent with a laugh. The waiter came back at asked if they wanted anything.

"Can we share the decadent fudge cake please?" Arthur asked and the waited nodded and went away.

"Thought you didn't like chocolate?"

"I like _dark_ chocolate" he rolled the word out of his mouth. Eames licked his lips. Arthur didn't know whether it was on purpose or not. The chocolate fudge cake was so rich, he was glad he had some beer left. They chatted about anything and everything. Inventing their own cases for a job on inception.

"Arthur you do have imagination. You just choose not to use it" Eames countered and Arthur chuckled.

"I guess so"

They walked back to the hotel, the streets nearing pitch with flood lights. As they stood at the steps Arthur felt a little nervous. And Arthur does not get nervous.

"Well I guess I bid my Cinderella goodnight" Eames joked and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Funny" he replied and Eames hummed.

"Well ... goodnight Arthur. Don't sleep funny" he said and Arthur was reminded of the pain in his neck which Eames had magically cured.

"Yeah" he breathed. Bit his lip. Thought about it once. Thought about it twice.

He leaned forward and kissed Eames. It was light but with enough pressure to cause Eames to raise his eyebrows.

"Um" Eames said and Arthur looked to the ground. He felt Eames step closer and kiss him again. Arthur whimpered and the kiss got more and more heated. If was like someone had lit a match in in gut. He held onto the lapels of Eames jacket. They broke apart slowly, each taking in the other's breath.

"Do you want to come up?"

* * *

_Do you lot want a smutty next chapter? I'll write one if you review. xxxx_


	6. A Way to a Man's Heart is Not This

**Title: **The Seducing of the Point Man

**Chapter: **6

**Author: **ThePointGirl

**Fandom:** Inception

**Pairing: **Arthur & Eames (as you know)

**Disclaimer:** **Chris Nolan owns Inception** along with the characters and the sets. I don't know if Arthur is left or right handed (made him left), or when his birthday is so I made it up. Don't know his age either so I made him 28 because JGL is 29 – so he's a year younger. Everyone happy with 6th of August?

* * *

A Way to a Man's Heart is Not This

* * *

_"Do you want to come up?" _he regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. Eames stepped away from him, a gap that was closed only seconds before. The Forger sighed.

"Arthur-"

Oh crap. He'd just stepped over the line he didn't know Eames had drawn. Arthur suddenly found it very difficult to look the man in the eye. His heart rate hadn't yet gone down. God, he has run from projections, fallen off buildings but he can't relax around this man. This forger, this colleague and this friend.

"Listen, I don't just want a one night stand in your hotel room, and then wham bam back to normal with the team" Eames said quietly. He was leaning on the base of the steps to the hotel. The white marble splashed against his dark suit. Arthur opened his mouth, not sure what to say, but wanted to speak anyway.

"Eames-"he began, but like usual the Forger stopped him short.

"Arthur I've worked with you for years. And I'm probably going to sound like an arrogant git when I say this, but I was sure there was sexual tension between us. But you see, I can go out and sleep with anyone, but I don't want someone for my bed one night. I want someone, forever" Eames finished and Arthur's head swam. He was in serious trouble now. He was so confused at his feelings for Eames; so many different comments kept mixing themselves up in his head.

"Eames, I'm sorry" he said quietly. Eames, who had been looking at Arthur's tie, looked at him. His eyes were clouded with – what a minute ago Arthur would have said lust – but it wasn't. it was something deeper, something primal.

"You don't have to be Arthur. I can see why you thought that, well, it's me right?" Eames said his voice cracking.

"This is so not how it's supposed to go" Arthur murmured, feeling as though he had just messed everything up.

"Supposed to go? Darling it's me and you, I don't think there is anything normal about this to begin with" Eames laughed. Arthur smiled a small smile.

"I never thought I'd say this Eames but-"

"Oh dear" Eames replied.

"Hear me out. I don't know what to think, or do"

"I am talking to Arthur right?" and Arthur chuckled. He mentally thanked Eames for dishing out some humour.

"You are-"Arthur began putting his hands in his pockets, feeling his die. The sharp corners and dips for the spots did not help him. "Eames, you…" he couldn't do it.

So he said two words to Eames and ran for it. Up the stairs and back to his hotel room. Arthur didn't know how to explain his feelings to himself let alone voluntarily. Stopping abruptly, he looked out his window. Eames stood there, head bowed. Then the forger turned around and walked away.

Arthur felt completely stupid, and horrible.

How could one challenge over texts become this much trouble?

He thought over the two words he had said to Eames.

Those two words were:

"I'm sorry"

* * *

_You are going to kill me aren't you? xxx Well if you haven't shot me, or stabbed me to wake me up out of Earthur, then review. _


	7. A Way to a Man's Heart is Acceptance

**Title: **The Seducing of the Point Man

**Chapter: **7

**Author: **ThePointGirl

**Fandom:** Inception

**Pairing: **Arthur & Eames (as you know)

**Disclaimer:** **Chris Nolan owns Inception** along with the characters and the sets.

* * *

A Way to a Man's Heart is Acceptance

* * *

As he sat in the back of the yellow taxi Arthur dreaded entering the warehouse. Each turn of the vehicle sent his stomach in a flip. The driver pulled up and he paid him, got out and shut the door. Looking up at the monstrous building before him he breathed and walked in the first set of doors. Then up the stairs, turn right and through the second set of doors. Cobb handed him a coffee out of nowhere and asked him to join him on the balcony. Looking out into the street of which he just came, Arthur wondered what Cobb wanted to talk to him about.

"What did you do?" the man asked him. Arthur sipped at his coffee, leaning on the metal bars.

"Excuse me?"

"What did you do to Eames?" and Arthur's stomach dropped ten feet. Eames had talked to Cobb. Brilliant.

"I didn't-"he started but Cobb looked at him. Arthur couldn't lie to Cobb. Blue eyes said to him: _Don't talk crap. I don't believe you._

"Then Arthur, can you tell me why he is sitting in Yusuf's laboratory talking about anti-depressants. Because he wasn't like this yesterday and _you _were the last person to see him" Cobb said and he downed the rest of his coffee.

"So you naturally assume-"

"Arthur. Answer the question. Please" Cobb said.

"Something happened. And I couldn't handle the situation, so I ran for it" Arthur said, not wanting to admit any of this to Dom.

"What happened?" Cobb now had his back to the scenery and was looking at Arthur's profile. Arthur licked his lips.

"Could I tell you when we go under?"

"That bad?" Cobb looked slightly scared, which is very, very rare.

"Well, it depends. On-"but there was a crash. Arthur and Cobb rushed into the main room of the warehouse. The sound had come from Yusuf's mini laboratory. Cobb opened the door. Eames and Yusuf stood in a pile of black powder and sparkly glass.

"I'm sick of asking this question. But what happened?" Cobb asked. Eames' feet were completely covered in black powder and Yusuf held the remnants of a bottle.

"Well, Eames overbalance and knocked over my powder" Yusuf said, but when Cobb gave Eames a look that you normally give a four year old he carried on "my fault really, I was running some tests on him" at which Arthur noticed there was a needle in Eames' arm. The man swayed. Arthur shifted himself around Cobb (who held the doors open) and attempted to take out the needle from Eames' arm. The Brit jumped at his touch. Yusuf dealt with the chemical and the needle. Oh yeah, he forgot about that. They stared at each other.

"Is there something I don't know?" Yusuf asked glancing between the three men in the room.

"I'm with you on that one Yusuf. Arthur!" Cobb exclaimed and Arthur backed away and left the room. He could hear muffled voices as the door swung. Eames came out a few seconds after.

"Eames" Arthur said.

"It's nothing Arthur. I'm not sleeping that well, nothing you need to worry about pet" Eames said simply. Eames licked his lips and Arthur was reminded of the kiss they had shared. Cobb appeared looking like an extremely annoyed parent.

"Here's the deal. Either one or both of you are going to tell me what happened yesterday. If I don't get an answer, you're both coming under with me" Cobb stood, adamant. Arthur gulped. "Well?"

"We're not as compatible as I thought. You were right Dom" Eames said, wearily.

"That's not true!"

"Arthur – I get it. I just thought this whole thing would be easier"

"What thing?" Cobb piped up. The two men looked at each other, then at Cobb. "Okay, hook yourselves up. I've had enough of this" Cobb walked passed them to the PASIV device.

"Now we're in trouble" Eames said.

Arthur sat on the chair, his head to the right. Eames sat to his right, Cobb to his left. He felt himself dip further into sleep. They were in a park, a pair of swings and a huge field. Stormy skies…what was the word? Ah, Pathetic fallacy. He could relate to the pathetic part. They stood in the middle of the field.

"Where is this Dom?" Eames asked.

"My kids use it a lot" Dom said simply "So you two can get everything out in the open. I'm just here to supervise". Eames looked at Cobb in disbelief.

"You're not going to like it" Eames warned and Cobb shrugged.

"If it means you two will stop this angst then by all means"

"Okay" Eames looked to the sun and then to the grass and then to Arthur. "Why did kiss me?" Arthur didn't think he could feel worse than he did yesterday. He couldn't look at Cobb. He felt a heat rise to his cheeks.

"Eames I don't know"

"You see, you don't seem like the person to kiss someone for no reason. Well you kissed Ariadne" Eames said. It was like a physical blow. "Yes Arthur I was there. Projections aren't that stupid, darling" his voice wasn't hard or angry. It was the tone of voice that confused Arthur even more.

"I'm –"Arthur felt sudden déjà vu. He ignored Cobb who was still there, watching and listening. "I'm attracted to you Eames. But I don't know how deep it goes" Arthur admitted. "I want to love you - you confuse me"

"Arthur, if we don't get passed this in some way we won't be able to be colleagues, or friends. Because as the old saying goes. You can't be friends with someone once you have crossed that barrier" The wind blew hard, the grass (a vibrant green) rustled.

No one knew what he was about to say. It was something he hid for years. He was in denial about the whole circumstance of the event.

"I fell in love with someone, at eighteen. But they used me; they used my trust and my loyalty and everything"

"And you think I would do the same?" Eames said softly. "Arthur I said 'seduce' for a reason. It means to win over, to attract or to entice. You have to trust me. The person you fell for at eighteen is not me. I know you; I know where to push you to your limits. But I swear would never do that to hurt you. I aggravate you till your blue in the face, because I know you know, I'm joking" Eames said.

Arthur bit his lip. The clouds were thinning above him and the swings creaking elegantly.

"I know" he whispered. The phrase blew into the wind. Eames smiled. It was a rare smile. "Do you know you have five different smiles?"

"What?" Eames and Cobb said in synchronisation.

"One is when you're holding up a mask. Two is when you're playing a game like poker. Three is when you're withholding information. Four is when you are around your friends. And five, is for genuine happiness" Arthur recited, as though it had been ingrained for years.

"Ah, my point man, you have made a mistake, a flaw" Eames said. Arthur frowned.

"I don't have five smiles. I have six" Eames said and he took a step closer to Arthur who momentarily shivered.

"Number six… is for you. Sorry Dom you don't have one. You have to share number four" Eames said. Cobb shook his head.

"You two are unbelievable" he said

Then the kick jolted them all out of the autumn weather, and into the heat of the warehouse.

* * *

_What do you think? It's nowhere near finished yet... the chapters are a bit lacking. But review if you like. xxx_


End file.
